Meteor Garden
by Harriet Marie
Summary: AU! When Beauxbatons developed low teaching standards, Hermione Granger was forced to study at Hogwarts even if the tuition is high. Discrimination, bullies, could anything be worse than that? Well, that's what she thought before she met Harry Potter...
1. Meeting the Flowers

P BMeteor Garden/B/P  
  
PBSummary:/B When Hermione Granger's parents can't afford to send her to Beauxbatons Academy anymore, she transferred to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, an exclusive school where only purebloods can afford to pay for. Because of this, she has to deal with purebloods who discriminate muggle-borns. Plus, she still has to deal with extra homework since Beauxbatons has a very low standard in education. Life couldn't get any worse, can't it? Well, that's what she thought before she met the F4, the worst wizards you could ever meet. How will she deal with these boys especially the most immature person that you could ever meet: Harry Potter?/P  
  
PBDisclaimer:/B All characters found in this fanfiction belong to JK Rowling (well, except for the ones that I will add if it is really necessary). The story line belongs to whoever it is who produced meteor garden and Hana Yori Dango J/P  
  
PBAuthor's Note:/B I hope that you all would enjoy my story! For a sneak preview on the Characters' HP conversion, here they are:/P  
  
P San Cai: Hermione/P  
  
P Dao Ming Si: Harry/P  
  
P Hua Zi Lei: Ron/P  
  
P Xi Men and Mei Zuo: Seamus and Dean (Still deciding on who's who)/P  
  
P Bai Her and (somebody tell me who the other on is!!!): Lavender and Parvati (Do we really need to know who's who here?)/P  
  
P Ching Her: Neville (obvious isn't it?)/P  
  
P Li Cien(Sp?): Ginny/P  
  
P Tang Jing: Padma/P  
  
P Xiao You: Still deciding…/P  
  
P Xiao (Ah Si's girlfriend? Help! I forgot her name!): Cho/P  
  
P For those who have never watched Meteor Garden, you could still read this and relate! But I suggest that you watch it because It's a really cute story. Romantic, Funny, with bits of action, Dramatic and touching… et cetera, et cetera! So now… I present to you… Meteor Garden!/P  
  
PBChapter 1: Getting to Know the Flowers/B/P  
  
PSeptember 1, 1996/P  
  
PI'm so excited to go to Hogwarts! I'm finally going to the best wizarding school there is! I read from Hogwarts:A History that it is a castle somewhere in the north. It's really great to go to a school that's nearer to my parents. I also read somewhere that the Wizarding world's superhero studies there. Who else but Harry Potter. Oh well…I gotta go! Someone's coming in my compartment!/P  
  
PHermione Granger quickly closed her Diary and hid it in her bag as soon as she heard the compartment door slide open. In came a red-haired girl who looked like a year younger than her./P  
  
P"Hi! Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full(hmm…sounds familiar…J)," the redhead asked."/P  
  
P"Sure, I don't mind at all," she replied.  
  
P"I'm Ginny Weasley by the way. And I don't think I've seen you before?" she inquired./P  
  
P"Oh, yeah. I just transferred here. I'm Hermione Granger," she offered her hand and Ginny took it./P  
  
P "So…since you're new here, what house do you want to be sorted in?" Ginny asked./P  
  
P "I think Ravenclaw would be nice for me but I think Gryffindor would be my best choice," Hermione answered./P  
  
P "What year would you be attending in here anyway" Ginny inquired./P  
  
P "Sixth year. Do you think this is a bad time for me to transfer to Hogwarts at this critical stage of our studies?" Hermione asked. Ginny frowned at her answer./P  
  
P "Nope. It's still okay if you're smart enough to catch up. But I'd really wish that you not be sorted in Gryffindor though it is my house," Ginny replied anxiously./P  
  
P "Why? What's wrong with Gryffindor?" Just as Hermione was asking this question, Crookshanks, her ginger cat purred and peeped from his basket./P  
  
P "Is that your cat? What a cute fat creature! He's so adorable!" Ginny cooed at Crookshanks from his basket./P  
  
P Crookshanks, being afraid of strangers, quickly ran from his basket through the gap at the door. Hermione quickly ran after him and eventually managed to catch him./P  
  
P "Thanks to your fatness, I was able to catch up on you," she panted heavily from following Crookshanks./P  
  
P She turned quickly when she heard a noise at her back. There she saw four boys, about her age and a blond-haired boy who looked so harassed. Before she could even hear what they were saying, someone grabbed her from behind and dragged her to their compartment. Before she could even struggle, she saw a clump of red hair. Immediately, she knew it was Ginny./P  
  
P "Hey! Why'd you do that? I didn't even hear a thing from there! And we could've helped that boy!" Hermione said, annoyed at Ginny's action./P  
  
P "You shouldn't let them see you watching them let alone meddling from their business. Those boys are the reason why you should never be sorted to Gryffindor," Ginny explained./P  
  
P "Why? Who are those boys anyway?" Hermione asked./P  
  
P "Those boys make up the F4, well, the four superior-looking guys," Ginny explained. "The harassed-looking, blond-haired boy is Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin," she added.  
  
P "F4?" Hermione asked curiously. "What on earth does that stand for?"/P  
  
P "Well, believe it or not, F4 stands for Flower 4. They are the group of wizards who think they're all-knowing and superior amongst us since they're the richest and most powerful kids around. All of them are Gryffindor sixth years."/P  
  
P "So, who exactly makes up the F4?" Hermione asked. She should know who to avoid of course./P  
  
P "They're made up of Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, my dear brother Ron, I don't really get why he hangs out with them, I mean he's a really nice guy and all. Oh, and how could I forget the last member, with that big head of his, you couldn't really miss him. Last but not the least is the leader, the most immature guy you'd ever meet, and the worst among the four, Harry Potter," Ginny said dryly. Clearly, Harry Potter is an unpopular name at Hogwarts judging from the tone of her voice./P  
  
P "Harry can't be that bad can't he? I mean, he saved the wizarding world from Voldemort and all…" her voice trailed off from the look Ginny has been giving her. It was a look of irritation./P  
  
P "That's just it! Just because he saved us from Voldemort, he doesn't have the right to bully us!" Ginny replied. "If it's between facing his bullying and Voldemort, I'd take Voldemort. At least we're all allies. If you were bullied by the F4, almost the whole school is against you," she added./P  
  
P "You're brother's a member of the F4? Is he still nice to you?" Hermione asked, trying to change the topic./P  
  
P "Oh yeah. But when he's with the F3, he acts as if he doesn't know me at all," Ginny said sadly. "You know what? I'm getting sick of the F4 topic. I've had enough of them, really. And later on, we'd still be seeing them. Could we change the topic?"/P  
  
P The two talked for hours and became really close. It turns out that Ginny's always alone at school because the F4 told her roommates to lay off her because they were always making fun of her and it spread to the whole school. It wasn't a problem at all for her because she doesn't have time for friends because she's so into books like Hermione. They spent the entire time talking about all sorts of books and spells until the conductor announced that they are nearing Hogwarts. The girls changed quick enough for Hermione to take a first look at Hogwarts. She admired the castle until the train came to a complete stop./P  
  
PI "Oh well… here goes nothing…"/I/P 


	2. Sorting Hermione

pMeteor Garden/p 

**pDisclaimer: All characters in this fanfiction belong to JK Rowling while the plot belongs to whoever it is who **

**                     Created meteor garden and Hana Yori Dango./p**

**pAuthor's notes: Sorry! I wasn't able to update sooner because we have our periodical test, a really big thing        for me if I still want to earn merit cards. I have also decided to reply to your reviews because I feel the need to do so. Just read it after you read chapter two./p**

**pChapter Two- Sorting Hermione/p**

**            pWhen they went down from the train, Ginny led her to a very big man with a height to rival Madame Maxime's, her former school's headmistress. She left the school that's why it's quality of education nose-dived.  /p**

**            p"Hey Hagrid!" Ginny called out to the big man./p**

**            p"Hey Ginny! 'ow's yer summa? 'bin here the whole time 'yeh know!" Hagrid said to her. He immediately saw the nervous-looking Hermione so he laid a hand on her shoulder. "And who is this pretty lady in 'ere?"/p**

**            /p"She's Hermione Granger, a transferee," Ginny answered. "Um… listen, Hagrid. You see, she's new here. Is she supposed to ride the boats too or is she to ride in the carriages?" she asked./p**

**            p"Well, since she's a new 'un, I think she's s'possed ter follow the tradition. Come follow me," he said to Hermione./p**

**            p"Good luck! I'd see you later Hermione. Just follow Hagrid, okay?" Ginny said before leaving towards where the flocks of older students are going./p **

**p"Anymore firs' years? We're leaving!" Hagrid announced to the students./p**

**            pHagrid led them to a lake where they got to see a better view of the Hogwarts castle. There in the lake lay almost twenty boats, each big enough to carry four people. Hagrid instructed them to ride the boats by four. Hermione joined  two giggling girls who looked like they never cared even if Hagrid giving them stern looks because of their noise. Hagrid rode on one of the boats by himself and when he saw that everyone's settled, he commanded the boats to move forward./p**

**            pAfter the boat ride, they were led to a set of stairs towards the main castle. There, they met an old woman with emerald robes. There, she eyed them sternly and said: "Welcome to Hogwarts, first years. Here, you would spend seven years to be educated enough to be fully qualified witches and wizards. You will be staying in a chamber for a while to prepare you for the sorting ceremony. I will come back shortly when everything is ready," with that, she led them to a chamber big enough to fit them all./p**

**            pThe woman was about to leave when Hermione called out to her./p **

**            p"Yes? Ms.?" She looked at her sternly./p**

**            p"Granger, Miss. I was wondering if I am still going to join the first years in waiting for the sorting ceremony. You see, I'm a new student in here and I'm supposed to be a sixth year," she explained./p**

**            p"You are to be sorted so naturally you would join them," the woman said to her. And with that, she left the room./p**

**            pDuring the wait, they were able to see some ghosts passing by the room. Most of the first years shriek when they see them but Hermione, who has attended another school full of ghosts didn't stop from reading Hogwarts: A History which she brought with her./p**

**            pAfter a few minutes, the emerald-robed woman returned to them and commanded them to form two straight lines. Hermione wasn't able to find a partner so she stayed behind. The woman led them to what must have been their entrance hall and towards a big door. She assumed that even Hagrid could enter the door without even touching the top of it./p**

**            pWhen the door was opened, a magnificent sight welcomed them. There in the Great Hall was a sea of candles just above the heads of the waiting students. When they looked up towards the roof, they saw that there was nothing but an amazing view of the night sky. Of course Hermione knew what causes this because she read Hogwarts: A History. According to the book, the roof on the Great Hall was charmed to look like the sky outside because it turns out that the founders of the school are very much fascinated with astronomy./p**

**            pThey stopped walking when they reached the highest table in the hall. There sat older people who must have been the professors. She didn't notice the woman with the emerald robes leave and come back with a three-legged stool and an old battered hat. Neither did she notice the sorting hat because she was now looking at the students who were watching the sorting ceremony. When she turned her attention back to the ceremony, she was surprised to see a talking hat shouting the different house names and the first years putting on the hat as soon as their names were called./p **

**p"Hooper, Christopher!"/p**

**p"Gryffindor!"/p**

**p"Johnson, Aleana!"/p**

**p"Hufflepuff!"/p**

**p"Winston, Bert!"/p**

**p"Slytherin!"/p**

**            pIt was nearly the end of the sorting ceremony and Hermione is still not called. She's very much worried because her name missed the "G's". She just hoped that they'd remember that there is actually a transferee among the first years./p**

**            pShe was really nervous because she's the only one left. That was when the woman noticed her. The woman caught a white-haired man's eye and they nodded. The white-haired man in turn announced that they would have a new classmate by the name of Hermione Granger. Hermione, meanwhile, was looking at the man and looked at where he is sitting. 'He must be Professor Dumbledore because he's sitting at the center of the table.' She concluded./p**

**            pThe woman motioned her to sit on the stool and put on the hat. The minute she put it on, she heard someone's voice. 'Must've been the hat, right?'/p **

**            p'Oh, yes, you're right,' said the hat. 'Now let's start sorting you.'/p**

**            p'I see that you are a muggleborn. You have a thirst to prove everyone that even muggleborns can excel in the magical world. Hmm…a born fighter huh? Brave. Oh! And determination to fight for what is right and what she believes in. Now, where to put you? I think it's very much obvious…'/p**

**            p"Gryffindor!"/p**

**            pHermione heard that not everyone was clapping. She assumed that it's because they're hungry. But she couldn't help but wonder why because the Gryffindors clap if a first year gets accepted to their house. She dismissed that thought when she saw Ginny. She saved a seat for her when they arrived./p**

**            p"Thanks for the seat! I really wouldn't know where I'd go if you didn't save one," she said thankfully./p**

**            p"Well, I thought you'd really end up in Gryffindor because you really have what it takes to be one," Ginny said./p**

**            p"Thanks," Hermione replied./p**

**            pThe food appeared after Dumbledore announced important things. Ginny and Hermione ate and only talked to comment on the food. Hermione looked at the staff table once again and saw the emerald-robed woman sitting beside Dumbledore and talking to him./p**

**            p"Umm…Ginny, who's that old woman beside Dumbledore?" she asked after she swallowed her kidney pie./p**

**            p"That's Professor McGonagal. She's the head of the Gryffindor house and the Deputy Headmistress," Ginny said through a mouthful of her food./p**

**            pAfter the meal, the dessert came. When everyone finished eating, Dumbledore dismissed them to their dormitories. Hermione was careful to remember every step they went. She even took out a notepad to list down landmarks so that she could get to the Great Hall tomorrow. Well, that was before she remembered that there was a map of Hogwarts' rooms in Hogwarts: A History. They climbed several stairs and passed through several tapestries until they reached a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress./p**

**            p"Password?"the fat lady asked./p**

**            p"Er…I forgot to ask a prefect…"Ginny mumbled./p**

**            p"Well, no password, no entry," the fat lady said sternly./p**

**            p"Squiggle wiggle," somebody said behind them./p**

**            pThe portrait opened to reveal a room- the Gryffindor Common room. Hermione looked behind her to see who said the password. It was a tall red-haired boy with freckles./p**

**            p"Oh Ron, it's you. Ron, meet my new friend, Hermione Granger. She's a sixth year," Ginny introduced Hermione./p**

**            p"Yes, I heard. Ginny, I've got to go, Harry and the others are waiting for me," Ron said hurriedly and quickly went inside./p**

**            p"That's my brother, Ron. He's always quiet since…Well, anyway, I still don't see the point why he still joins those blokes who call themselves F4. He's lucky those guys don't influence him enough to bully others," Ginny said while they enter the room./p**

**            pThe Common Room has a welcoming atmosphere around it. She saw some couches scattered around the room. There was also a lit fireplace with the fire crackling merrily in it. Ginny led her to her room where she saw her things. She said a quick goodnight to Ginny and quickly changed to her pajamas because she's too tired to study for tomorrow. She didn't notice that her roommates are still downstairs because of her tiredness. She even forgot to write in her diary./p**

**            pI'Well, I can still do them tomorrow…/I/p**

**pAuthor's Note: Well, here are my replies to your reviews. Thanks so much for reviewing!/p**

**pharryhermione 12: I know, MG2 is showing in our area too! Do you by any chance live in the Philippines?/p**

**pPsychoticNetJunkie: Well, Flower four because Hana Yori Dango actually means Boys Over Flower and F4 is **

**                                    Actually composed of four pretty boys hence the name "Flower 4" or F4. Get it? And besides**

**                                    F4 is actually their original name in the Meteor Garden series and I couldn't think of any **

**                                    Other name for them. Heehee!/p**

**pZidane3: Meteor Garden is a suuuper hit in here that's why I made this fic. The idea for a fic like this actually **

**                Occurred to me ages ago but I'm too lazy to do it. I'll check my option and do as you said. Thanks **

**                 Anyway!/p**


End file.
